njulanfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Mahmolinna
Doctor Who sjeh Sûneilâniç kulkieperp dehlien ahr da BBC bû Fahame of Iâc gah o da Doctor. Onono Doctor Dehlien Dûo 'The Dalek Invasion of Earth - ''Da Dalek Tâkom o da Glân "Ono taçk pe rukhiçuçlan. Ieda, pe rukhiçuçlan. Wen wehj, te raidû çul bol wisjana, ob hîklina, ob ôhrnana. Înic mâna huham un hahla o tâ glauna a praf i pû det pe bêsjeh bântçi an pâ. Mânti, Susan. Mânti, pâ awri." "One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye Susan. Goodbye my dear." (Onono Doctor) Aksono Doctor Dehlien Ono '''Bad Wolf - ''Bântçi Grau "Nâ! Ohko hapn sjeh cwa pe mâkûtan: pe rêmplûtan çua! Pe rêmplûtan Rose Tyler hiç da nôhl o da Dalekiç plolien! Ac wehj pe rêmplûtan da Glurd! Ac wehj, înic ih enito, pe klahrmûtan pohp ununal Dalekiç plof hiç da âp!" "No! 'Cause this is what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna rescue her! I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet! And then I'm gonna save the Earth! And then, just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" (Aksono Doctor) Dînono Doctor Dehlien Fûwa 'Journey's End - Mawel-ê Enito "Harriet Jones, Daohp Lântçolien." "Ieda. Pêna kento cwû te sjeh." "Têna kento bêçjos of unda pohn. A gâtn sjehûçlan tâ dah'tulp." "Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister." "Yes. We know who you are." "You know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall." (Harriet Jones a da Dalekna) --- '''Rose: Doctor, cwâ pahniçlan? Davros: Kulkiekiç fohra, Miss Tyler. Pohp fohrmni un çjehel botijaj bon kulkiekiç wajn; da Deniç Bûmba bahnda çui. Bilsçîp kâtj. Gâtn weluh bobudaniçlan ahr da clicrondohnna înic; polk kulkwan bahndûçlan pohp flajn o daieçjos. Rose: Da sçênna sçtabo...! Da Doctor: [horrified] Da 27 glurdna, cêna dehvno ronba kulkwan, hwam gâtn fâflin- Davros: Ohr da polk hahlaglurd! Bêiâc hâhlt, bêiâc kâtj, bêiâc bahan. Pohnna a glurdna a sçênna dehvnûçlan tikum! A da tikum dehvnûçlan fohrmnina, a da fohrmnina dehvûçlan... bêçjos. A da fâflin câdmânûçlan, kâtj drû da ahplin aha da clôhn o da Fohrtulp o Medusa a pwo pohp deniglurd, pohp sçtrûjo, pohp ununal curona o njûlon! Hapn sjeh pâ polkiç fahnkil, Doctor! Da klahrme o DENIÇ, ÇIJLEJ! Rose: Doctor, what happened? Davros: Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field; the Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone; full transmission will dissolve every form of matter. Rose: The stars are going out...! The Doctor: horrified The 27 planets, they become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength- Davros: Across the entire universe! Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust! And the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of REALITY ITSELF! Dînonono Doctor Dehlien Sês 'A Good Man Goes to War - Dâhn Hame Mâna î Cwâp' River Song: gehp Amy da plîdano smûh un da dmnited Çi sjeh tâ fahamita-ê gah, un da sçpâk o da ronsçgrahna. Amy Pond: Pe kento pâ fahamita-ê gah. River Song: Poh çana bêçul vôt orn "pond," ohko da înic hwas un da ronsçgrahna sjeh da hwasi (River). Da Doctor hwanûçlan tâ fahamita a çe môrama orn çua, hiç ono îp alja, a pe kento gâtn. da scrîiton ahr da plîdano smûh bopwotçanç bon Înglis, sçounda da gah o da hami: River Song Çi sjeh pû. Pe sjeh Melody. Pe sjeh tâ fahamita. River Song: Amy the prayer leaf in the cradle It's your daughter's name, in the language of the forest. Amy Pond: I know my daughter's name. River Song: Except they don’t have a word for "pond," because the only water in the forest is the river. The Doctor will find your daughter and he will care for her, whatever it takes, and I know that. the writing on the prayer leaf is translated into English, revealing the child's name: River Song It's me. I’m Melody. I'm your daughter. Dehlien Zêt 'Name of the Doctor - ''Gah o da Doctor''' "Pe bêkento wû pe sjeh. Pe kento înic ke det pe tanni. Iâcna çi pâli pe tîmitan milsan bûdna un milsan dormna. Pe bonêteh, pe tîmo, pe sçtabo. A da Doctor sjeh alja çjelan. Alja, pe tanni ih rêmpli da Doctor, wehja, ac wehja, ac wehja. A çi haht aujo pû. Poh alja pe sjehiçlan çjelan." "I don’t know where I am. I just know I’m running. Sometimes it’s like I’ve lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I’m born, I live, I die. And always, there’s the Doctor. Always, I’m running to save the Doctor, again, and again, and again. And he hardly ever hears me. But I’ve always been there." (Clara Oswald) Category:Doctor Who Category:Kulkieperp Category:Mahmolinna